An Eternity won't be enough with you
by pravee13
Summary: Caroline Forbes is in freshmen year in college, living with her best friend nothing interested her other than cheesy romance novel and movies. Her life turns upside down when she meet most powerful and wealthy man in the world. he starts to feel something for her, but will she accept him or reject him? all human. this is my first story and English is not my native.
1. Chapter 1

**AN ETERNITY WON'T BE ENOUGH WITH YOU**

Chapter: 1

Oh god! Today is Sunday .why should i wake up? Why she can't leave me alone? Please I'm in my good dream with my dream man in a beautiful place.

"Caroline, Caroline! Wake up, its 7 and we are late, she is going to kill us" I can hear bonnie screaming at me.

"Who is that bonnie? I feel so sleepy; please can you go without me?"

"Seriously Caroline wake up and no, I need your help. I can't handle that lady alone". Bonnie and I are roommates in Seattle where we go to same college. I'm doing English literature and bonnie is doing journalism with Katherine. Katherine is living with her twin sister Elena, younger brother Jeremy and her aunt Jenna. Aunt Jenna is not much older than us only 4 years differences. I always considered them as my family. I'm only child and my parents got divorces when I was 10 years old.

Now I and bonnie are helping Aunt Jenna who owns a catering business. I always love to help others. Today bonnie and I supposed to help Aunt Jenna do catering in Lockwood mansion. Lockwood is one of the wealthy families in Seattle. But I was not in good mood to help.

"No way, care we promise Aunt Jenna to help her and you know how Mrs. Lockwood would be. It's not fair to Jenna". Yeah its true Mrs. Lockwood is very mean women, she drives everyone crazy. Sometimes she is very nice to me.

"Ok bon, I'm getting up". Bonnie is one of my best friend and we grew up together. Her dad is mayor for my town mystic falls; it's a very small town. I live with my mom and she is town's sheriff and she works a lot. I feel so lonely and my only company is my stories books. I just love reading books and it makes me to forget the real world. It's the main reason I'm studying English literature. For me, carrier or money is not important. It's not the thing I grew up with money .I came from middle class family and for me when you have people who loves and support you than money is not an issue .I don't why some people go after money. It's just paper and I know for living, we need those paper.

"Ah, finally you came. What took you so long? " bonnie is the person who you can trust with your whole heart. Bonnie and I have so much in common. Bonnie's parents so got divorce when she is younger and she is also an only child. We both like cheesy romantic movies and the twilight saga. We always listen to Taylor swift songs. God how that women can write songs like that .we always have each other back in school.

"The shower is not working bon, we have to tell landlord" we are living in two bedroom apartment in Capitol Hill which is affordable enough and there are plenty of college students and things to do (and it is near Downtown). Green lake area is good a place for a quiet study and exercise area. Bonnie always goes for running around the lake. For me it's nice place to read my novel, sometimes I just go there and sit myself and think about life. This is how my life is and I kind like it this way. Some people think me as boring but I don't mind.

Bonnie and I finally get out of our apartment and bonnie is going to drive because I don't have a car. I used to have car which sunny, it's black Honda. I put him to rest last summer. Usually bonnie drive me or I take bus. Its 30 minutes' drive to Lockwood mansion in Bellevue, most Seattle rich people lives. Almost we reach the mansion; I observe the surrounding which is nice and very expensive. We were check by security guards in gates and we park our car near the lane. I hope Aunt Jenna won't be mad at us. We were late and this function is very big opportunity in her career. I'm so excited for her and I hope everything end up good. Bonnie is busy taking with Jenna assistant, so I enter the mansion which is huge. "Come on care hurry up". "HI, you must be Jenna friends who are supposed to help her?" asked a woman with blond hair, pale in skinny jeans, she has small note in her hand.

"Yeah it's us, I'm Caroline and this is bonnie and you are?"I ask the women.

"Hi, I'm Rachel and I'm in charged for this party." This woman seems like a control freak. Bonnie follows her inside the house and I stand there, admiring the view. It's so beautiful. I came outside to get some air; there I found a small pond with ducks. It's so beautiful and I must be lucky to watch this every day.

"Hello, who are you? I never see you before?" ask me a guy in suits.

"Oh, sorry, I worked as caterer for this evening."

"Oh! HI, I'm Tyler Lockwood, my mom is the one hosting this party and you are?" He offers me his hand. He must be in mid twenties and he has his rich altitudes.

"Hello, I'm Caroline Forbes. It's nice to meet you". Tyler is a tall guy with dark hair, brown eyes and tan skin.

"It's, lovely name for a beautiful women".

Oh, god I just want to roll my eye. Ok, Tyler is good looking guy but for me he is just another guy who wants to flirt with me. I don't feel any connection towards him or any guy so far my inner voice telling me. In my 21 years, I'm not even attracted to single guy. Is anything is wrong with me? No, silly our expiation are really high says my subconscious. Sometimes I really want to slap her.

"Nice meeting you Caroline, see you this evening". By that he walks inside.

"Who's that hot guy care?" I just roll my eyes at bonnie.

"That's Tyler Lockwood" I reply bonnie who is busy staring at him.

"Another hot guy falls for Caroline Forbes."

"Oh, bonnie, he is just a guy".

"Oh, come on care he is hot and he has really likes you."

"Ok, he is hot but I'm not attracted to him."

"Oh, care you should give this guys a chance". Bonnie always cares about me and she sometimes try to set me up with her classmates but I never felt anything towards them. For me when you met someone that minute you will feel that connection. Like in novel when heroine met her hero, she will feel the connection. I want to feel that kind of connection. I'm not looking for just physical relationship.

But the truth is someone may break my heart and I can't bear it. I'm little sensitive person. When I grew up, I always see how relationships break someone's life and carrier. This is what freaking me. That's why I'm waiting for right guy who makes you feel special and you can feel secure.

**Ok, tell me how is it? Good or bad? Please leave a review. You can also follow me on tumblr pravee13**.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

Today is nothing but exhausting! I just need a good bath and plenty of thing I hate most is when someone disturb me in my sleeping time. Today I didn't have much sleep, thanks to bonnie, but I'm very excited for Aunt Jenna. This may change her carrier forever.

I miss my mom and my home. My parents got divorce when I was 10 years. From that I lived with my mom and my dad visits my or vice versa during holidays. Bonnie parents got divorce when she was 6 and her mother ditch for her lover. Bonnie grew with her dad and her grams.

Elena and Kate are different from us. Their parents died in car accident where we were in high school. From that Aunt Jenna becomes their sole guardian.

In my high, I used to dull blond girl who loves to read. I, bonnie and Elena are in math club. Kate is captain of cheerleader and used to date football captain. I just sometimes wonder how Kate and Elena are totally different persons even though they are identical twins.

Sometimes, wonderful things happen in your lives. You can't ask why or when will happen. Like that in my life, I met wonderful people whom I'm grateful to spend my life with. I spend my days just reading books and watching TV. One thing I'm glad that I have bonnie as my roommate, because when she has date, she won't come to our home.

I'm very excited for Aunt Jenna; I'm too excited for myself. This is the first function in which I'm not organizing. I used to be event organizer in my town. I love to do such things.

Two more hours only, I have to get ready. Today is Sunday I have to at least half hour early or I will be stuck in traffic. Sunday the traffic will be heavy .everyone left the apartment for the function except me because I have to submit my assignment which is due tomorrow. I just hate last minute work.

Finally I got ready around 4.30 pm and I'm wearing my favorite black plum dress with black heel. Today I want to be normal and simple, so got my hair into ponytail. My hair is lemon blond and it is cut short to my shoulders. I really love long hair like in tangle but I hate to maintain it.

I get into my taxi and going to the Lockwood mansion. It's a long drive and I enjoy the sunset in near the ocean. Lockwood mansion is located far away from the city. It's so peaceful and calm. I really like to live here, but only rich people can afford a home in these neighborhoods.

I arrived exactly at 5.45pm. Lockwood mansion is guarded by two lager iron gates with security in black suit. The road was situated in the center and two sides of the road were covered by green grasses and trees. The outside of the mansion is of red bricks in old movies but these are quit modern.

The mansion was fully decorated with colorful lights. There are nearly 10 to 15 steps to enter the mansion. The front door has small mirrors. The floor of the hall is made of teak wood and the celling with gigantic lamps. Its looks like a mini palace.

I find bonnie speaking to some guy, obvious flirting I think. Bonnie dressed in dark charcoal cocktail dress with black heel. She looks pretty in it and I make my way to her.

"Hey, bon, sorry I'm little late. So how party so far?" Asked her and I was nervously waiting for her answer.

"Hey, care, what happen? Why are you so late? Aunt Jenna is mad at you."

"Sorry bon, I have to finish my assignment which is due tomorrow and I stuck with traffic. So she is really mad?"

"Not that bad but if this function goes well and she may forgive you for your lack of help."

"I hope, so where is everyone?" I ask her and look around the party hall.

"I think Elena and Jeremy helping Jenna with supplies and I can't find Katherine" she said and scan the room for Kate.

"Oh, there she is near the staircase, talking to a handsome man." Kate dressed in red knee length with red heels. Her hair is curly and she had a bun. She really looks cute. I envy gilbert sisters, they have that vibe and the way they represented themselves.

"Oh, hey, did you guys see Kate? She has to help Jenna with cakes" Elena asked us and scanning the room to find her twin.

"Oh, Elena you look beautiful today and Kate is right over there" I pointed out where Kate is.

On seeing us Kate comes to us. "Oh, god men in here are all yummy" said Kate drinking her champagne.

"Hey, you are supposed to help Aunt Jenna" says Elena with frustration.

"I know Elena, when I was going to help her and I met a guy who is really handsome."

"Hey, I don't care about your one night stand, just go and help Aunt Jenna."

"Ok, jeez calm your tits Elena" with that she walks away from us.

"Jeez, can you believe her, she is irresponsible and all she care about herself. In my family no one is like her. I don't know where she gets that character." Elena drank her champagne.

"Elena calm down, you know in twins one is good and the other is bad. She is just having fun, let her be." With that I take a long sip of orange juice. I'm nonalcoholic and I'm vegetarian.

Taylor Lockwood approaches us. "Hey. You are Caroline right. Nice seeing you again. How are you enjoying the party?"

"Thanks, Taylor, its good seeing you too. The party is good so far." Taylor dressed in black suit and he looks really hot.

"Oh, sorry, these are my friends Elena and bonnie. Guys this is Taylor Lockwood."

"Hi, Taylor" says Elena and bonnie shake her hand, "hi, Taylor, so is you mom is one the hosting the party?"

"Yes, today is my dad's birthday. He is the one standing next to Michael Mikaelson."

"Michael, he is one of the richest guys in Seattle. How come your father know him?" bonnie asked.

"He is just family friend and my uncle is lawyer who works for his firm."

"So, what do you do?" I asked Taylor.

"Oh, I'm lawyer." With that Kate comes to us with Aunt Jenna. Aunt Jenna is looking good with golden strapless and with gold necklaces.

"Jenna, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" I said to Aunt Jenna for not helping her.

"It's, ok care, I know you won't do on purpose. Anyhow everything is good so far."

"Oh, Jenna, Kate this is Taylor Lockwood" I introduce them.

"Taylor, Aunt Jenna is the carter for this function."

"Ok, nice to meet to you." Taylor asked Elena "so, you have twin sister?"

Kate answer before Elena "yes, I'm the smart one."

"Ok, nice to meet you tonight and Caroline have a good night" with that Taylor kiss me in my cheek and left.

"Oh, my god, care he likes you" with that bonnie jumps up and down. I just have to roll my eyes for that.

"Oh, bonnie, I'm not interested in him." I'm not attracted to him and I think he is good looking and hot.

"Tell me, one thing wrong about him. Come on care you have to give this guy a chance" Elena asked with hands on her hips.

"I don't Elena, I just don't feel anything" "maybe, I can feel anything with this guy."

"Okay, guys I will try" with that we all finished our conversation. The party is gone for another four hours. I just want to go home and have a nice bubble bath. I'm so tired. Everyone like your food and Mrs. Lockwood and Taylor approaches me.

"Mom, this is Caroline Forbes, she is the friend of cater. Caroline, this is my mother carol Lockwood."

"It's Nice to meet you again Mrs. Lockwood. Your party is wonderful and your home looks lovely."

"Thank you, Caroline. Your food is amazing and our guests like it are very much. And you look lovely dear. Have a good night".

"Ok, see you around Caroline. Have a safe journey".

"Thank you, Taylor, good night." Finally we pack our stuffs and leave the mansion around 11 pm. Bonnie give me ride back home.

"Good night bon". "Good night care". I went to room and eager to get out of my dress and feet is killing me. I massage my feet and change into pajamas. Finally I brush and teeth and hair and go to bed around 11.45pm. Oh, god what a day. I set my alarm at 7.00am and with that I close my eyes.

**So what you guys think? Good or bad? Please leave a review. You can also follow me on tumblr pravee13.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: 3**

Three years later.

Today is the last day for my exams and with that no more exams. I can't believe 4 years gone just like that. Lots of things happen in these 4 years. Bonnie got jobs as writer for Seattle times and Katherine got as photographer. Aunt Jenna now owns a small catering company and Elena becomes partner to her.

My life remains same. All my friends meet someone and I can't find anyone. Maybe I should go out often or something is wrong with me? My friends try to hook me with Tyler Lockwood. I went out with him for couple times. We are totally different people. My interest and his interest are completely different. He likes sport which I don't like it. He doesn't like to eat in streets.

Plus, he is very rich. I feel intimated by rich people. Wealth is not my cup of tea. I want to be with someone who makes me feel special.

I believe in hopeless romantic. When you meet someone who makes you feel special, whenever you heard his name, your hearts skip a beat whenever he smiles at you. These are the things I believe in love. But today most people value love as just physical relationship. I need passion in my love.

**_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways._**_  
_**_I love thee to the depth and breadth and height_**_  
_**_my soul can reach, when feeling out of sight_**_  
_**_For the ends of Being and ideal Grace._**_  
_**_I love thee to the level of every day's_**_  
_**_most quiet need, by sun and candle-light._**_  
_**_I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;_**_  
_**_I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise._**_  
_**_I love thee with a passion put to use_**_  
_**_in my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith._**_  
_**_I love thee with a love I seemed to lose_**_  
_**_With my lost saints, — I love thee with the breath,_**_  
_**_Smiles, tears, of all my life! — And, if God choose,_**_  
_**_I shall but love thee better after death._**

This is one of favorite love poem. Whenever I feel lonely I just read the poem and it makes me feel happy. I have lots plans how my relationship would be. But my friends often tease that it may happen only in imagery world. I'm not waiting for my prince charming sweep off my feet and for fairytale wedding. But nothing is wrong with imaging.

Today after exam, my friends are planning visit the new club opened 10 blocks away from my building. Everyone one is excited.

"Oh, come on care, it will be fun. We can meet nice guys and may be you can meet your imaginary man" said bonnie sipping her coffee.

"No, bon I can't. I have to pack my book stuff and I have to prepare for my interview. May be next time, I will come. I promise but not now" with that I started doing my dishes.

Bonnie left to get ready for outing. I finish my dishes around 7.30. Oh god, I hate one thing the most is doing dishes. But watching the originals series, I like to do my dishes all day. I love vampire series but originals it's very cheap and lame rip off of the vampire diaries which I love so much. I'm big fan of twilight series. I'm so jealous of Bella because Edward does whatever he can to protect Bella.

By 7.35 pm I lie down on sofa and flipping through channel where anything may remotely interested me. Bonnie enters the common room and looking hot.

Bonnie wears black dress with low cut at the black and its strapless .with her hair up and high heel boots, she is rocking. Knock on the door and I guess it may be Kate or Elena. I opened the door and there she is Kat glowing in red knee length dress. I always envy Kate because she can handle whatever situation and she came from wealthy family.

Every guy throw themselves at her .Kate never be in any serious relationship. She likes to toy with guys and guys know it and play along with her. In 4 years she has so many one night stands.

But Elena is complete opposite of her. She is being in relationship since high school football player James. They broke up last years. It's kind of shock to us.

"Why you didn't dress up care?" ask Kat with hand on her hips.

"Kate, I told you I'm not interested in it. Plus I don't drink alcohol and I don't do one night stand. So there is no way I'm going this."

With that I sat on my couch to watch TV. "Care you should go out often, then only you can find your prince charming. Not sitting in your room and watching TV is going to help your case. Going out with plenty of guys there only you can find your prince."

"Yeah, care it's not too late. We can wait, just go and change and let's hit the club." Bonnie asks me with puppy eyes.

"Sorry guys, I can't make it today. Plus today is the big bang theory finale so I don't want to miss it. You guys go have fun. Don't worry about me .I will be fine."

"It's not same without you care. I'm going to miss you" bonnie says with exhalation.

"Hey, I'm going to be with all the time. Let's have fun and hookup with some cute guys" says Kate with smiling.

"Ok, but you have to promise me that you don't ditch me when cute guy come along" ask bonnie with serious face.

"I promise I won't ditch you." Kate says with pouting. With that both of them went to club and I return to watch my series.

By 8 clocks tbbt starts and finale was good with Leonard proposing penny and Sheldon took off because of too much changing. Its good and worth watch it.

Later I made myself pasta and do reminding dishes. By 10 I finish all my work and get ready to sleep. I usually read books before I go to sleep. I started reading fifty shades freed which Bonnie suggests me to read. I fell in love with Christian grey. I sometimes wish him to a real person. Bonnie's favorite book too. I and bonnie often fight for Christian grey. Both of us want to be Ana grey.

I stated reading where Christian and Ana make out in their living room. Reading half way through I heard some noise, so went out of my room to check out.

Oh my god! My eyes! bonnie is making out with some stranger from bar I think. He is African American, tall with broad shoulder and wearing tee shirt and dark jeans.

I run back to my room and lock the door. Bonnie usually doesn't bring guys to our home. It's kind of strange for me to see guy in our flat. Oh my god, their making noise which becomes louder now. I hope they use protection. I can't bear any longer, so I took my phone and start listen to the songs. First Taylor swift songs and still I can't sleep.

By 11.30 I start listen to one of my favorite song wicked game by Gemma Hayes. I love her voice so much. I love the lyrics and I start singing with her.

_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do  
I'll never dream that I'd meet somebody like you  
I'll never dream that I'd lose somebody like you_

_No, I don't wanna fall in love (this world is only gonna break your heart)  
No I don't wanna fall in love (this world is only gonna break your heart)  
With you_

_The world is on fire, no one can save me but you  
What a wicked game to play to make me feel this way  
What a wicked thing to do to let me dream of you  
What a wicked thing to say you'll never feel this way  
What a wicked thing to do to make me dream of you_

_And I don't wanna fall in love (this world is only gonna break your heart)  
No, I don't wanna fall in love (this world is only gonna break your heart)  
With you_

With that fell asleep. Next morning I woke at 7.30. After brushing my teeth and wash my face. I went to kitchen to make breakfast.

I stated to make veg sandwich for me and bonnie. At the time bonnie came with rubbing her eyes in pajamas.

"Good morning bon how was last night?" Bonnie makes her way to fridge to grab some milk for us.

"Last night was Total disaster care." Bonnie pour milk in two separate glass and sip her milk.

"Really, from what I see you are having some fun."

"No care, it's not and I'm going to kill Kate. I hook up with this guy and I don't even know his name."

"Oh, so where is that guy?" I ask her with curiosity.

"Good morning, pretty" comes the stranger guy with rough hair carries shoes in one hand and keys in other.

"Hi" said bonnie and stand uncomfortable with him.

"Look forward for tonight. See you at the club" he kissed her on her lips and went. Bonnie locks the door and stand there for minute.

"Are you ok bon?"

"Nope, I don't re member last night. Oh I think we didn't have sex last night."

"Oh, are you sure? That you didn't do last night"

"Yeah, care I'm sure, we make out for some time and he fell asleep on me and I have to put him in my bed." I just give a smile and I went to do my work.

**So what you guys think? Good or bad? Please leave a review. You can also follow me on tumblr pravee13.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter: 4**

Today is my first day of my vacation; I'm planning to do something different from every year. I always think about writing books. May be this is the time to start it.

First thing I should start cleaning my apartment. Then I should call my mom and check how she is doing without me this summer. For past 21 years I spent my summer with my mom, this is my first summer I'm spending in Seattle.

I woke up at 10, already bonnie went to office. She is very excited about being a journalist. I applied for couple of publishing houses in Seattle, I hope I get it or I will be in serious trouble.

By 2, I finish cleaning home and had a bubble bath. I prepare myself green salad for lunch. When I finish my lunch, my phone starts to ring.

I pick up my phone and saw Bennie's photo. "Hello what's up?"

"Oh, care nothing I have to go to New York today and I will be coming home in 2 hours".

"Why?"

"It seems that new art gallery is opening tomorrow and I have to write an article about it."

"Oh, ok, come home I won't be sleeping. Do I have to pack your things ah?"

"No, no, I will pack. I just want to inform you."

"Okay"

"Bye, see you in hours"

I finish my dishes and bonnie arrives at 5. We exchange pleasantries and she went to her room to pack her things for her trip.

By 7 she finished her packing and brings her luggage to living room. I was in kitchen making sandwich for both of us. There was a knock on the door and bonnie went to open it. It's Kate and she came with big luggage than bonnie.

It's big and it can hold a 2 year boy. "Are you going to relocate to New York Kate?" I asked her.

"Shut up care."

"Seriously, why you need this big luggage anyways?"

"Oh, come on care its new York for god sake. We should be fashionable and I'm really excited to visit New York."

"I thought you guys are going to stay for couple of days."

"What Couple of days! We are going to stay for 1 week".

"_What_?" asked bonnie with freaking tone? This clearly shows that bonnie didn't know about Kate plan.

"Bon, we are going to new York. Of course we want to enjoy the city. It's a big opportunity bon. Trust me it's going to be magical."

"Bon, not everyone get chance to visit New York and you should enjoy the city and have some fun bon" I told bonnie. It's true not everyone get a chance to visit New York. I dreamt about going to New York and shop in Times Square.

Finally Kate and I convince bonnie that New York trip is going to be magical. Bonnie packed some extra clothes and some things which she may need for her stay in city for 1 week.

"It's almost time, bye care take care. I will call from city."

"Ok, bye bon, take care and have a safe journey."

"Bye care" said Kate.

"Bye!Kate. Have some fun" I said to Kate and I hug her.

I close the door and lean on it. It's the first time I'm going to be alone. I never had been alone in my life. I always have someone with me.

I watch TV for some time but nothing interests me. So I went to my room and search something to read. I love reading books. It always keep me interest and not to worry about my life.

I read all kinds of novel. But my number one priority is romance. I'm believer of hopeless romantic. It's nothing wrong to believe in love and have some fantasy about love life.

We can only image certain things because it may not happen in your life. I always dreamt about prince charming to come and rescue me from my life.

I come across Dan brown's the last symbol. I'm a huge fan of Dan brown. I almost read all his books and his work inspire me to see the world. I really want to visit Europe. I love how he describes the cities and define about minute things.

I f I'm lucky enough, I may visit Europe. Luck is always far from me. I have a thing that what I like or love for certain things, I don't get it. In my life I never get anything I love.

That's why I love to read book and I can image myself having those things that I can't have.

I don't know when I fell asleep. The next morning I woke up at 8 and shut off my alarm clock. I done my morning routine and went to kitchen to grab my tea.

I read my newspaper and I saw headline that some guy name Klaus become richest man alive. Nearly 2 columns have written about his success. Some people think being richer, make them happy. But it's not true, money don't make you happy.

Some people always whine about things, they don't have. I always believe in god and I believe that if you don't get something you like, don't worry you may be end up with better things.

I went to my kitchen to do my dishes, and then only I come across that I need certain things from grocery store. In grocery store I bought the things I need and I was waiting in queue to pay my bill.

My phone starts to ring and I check the caller id and its aunt Jenna. I haven't spoken spoke to Aunt Jenna in ages. I wonder why she calls me.

"Hi, care, how are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you and how is your job going on?"

She answers me hesitantly. "Hey, are you free tomorrow?"

"Yeah I'm free tomorrow. What's up?"

"Nothing, can you help me tomorrow with catering. This is a huge opportunity and Jeremy got flu, so Elena has to stay with him. I hire some waitress but she bailed on me. I can pay you 20 dollars an hour. What you say?"

She was waiting for my answer. I'm free tomorrow evening and it may be good experience for me. So I replied "yeah, sure at what time I have to meet you and where?"

"Thank you care, I will text you the address and time."

"Ok Jenna, see you"

"Bye care, see you tomorrow" with that she hang up. I hope tomorrow everything should go smooth.

I went home and start to take out the things I have brought and arrange it in kitchen. By the time bonnie text me, that she arrived New York safely. She and Kate are getting ready for gala and she told that she will send me photo of her dress.

I lock my front door and went downstairs to do my laundry which I haven't done in one week. With my final semester exam, I got little busy, now only I got time to do it.

I'm standing in my basement staring at the wall and waiting for my laundry to finish. A tall guy entered with huge basket. He is African American with well build muscle. He has cute brown eyes.

He is wearing black t-shirt with brown shorts. He is struggling to put quarter in the machine and he is making annoying noise.

I can't bear the noise any longer, so I offer to help him. "Hi, can I help you?"

"Yeah, sure, I can't put my quarter in the machine"

"You have the quarter upside down, that's why it's not entering in the machine. Give the quarter" asked him with my palm wide open.

He place the quarter in my palm and I put it in the machine and it starts to work.

"Thanks, I'm jess and you are?"

"Hi, I'm Caroline Forbes and you are welcome."

"So, Caroline what are you doing?"

"I finished my college and I'm waiting for my job. What you do?"

"I'm an accountant in Michaelson Company."

"Working in corporate, it must be tough I guess." I try to have a polite conversion and it's good to know about your neighbor's; being friendly with them.

"It's everyone's dream in Seattle to work in Michaelson Company."

"What kind of job you searching for? I can help you with that. You can work for my company though."

"No thanks, I'm looking for publishing company and I like to work as editor."

By the time, my laundry got over and I open the machine; I grab my stuff and head off to the door. I reach the door when jess called me.

"It's really nice meeting you Caroline."

"It's nice to see you too."

"Can we get coffee sometime?"

"Sure, see you around" . I turn and went to my flat. I fold my clothes and arrange it in my closet. I get a text message from bonnie and she sent me the photo of her dress. It's so beautiful.

Nothing interested me in TV, so I check my Gmail to see if I got any notification for my job. I got a mail form Seattle publishing house. They want to interview me for assistant; interview at 10 a.m. on Monday.

God, I'm really excited for the interview. I hope I may get this job and my career going to start. I want to prepare for my interview. First I have to search good outfit for my interview. Good outfit always make good impression, I learn this from my carry class.

I came with white shirt, black skirt with black pumps. I wish I had better clothes. First I have to buy some clothes with my first month salary.

I went to bed very early. Tomorrow is big day for Jenna and I can have some fun helping her. I learned so much from Aunt Jenna. She is a good adviser.

So what you guys think? Good or bad? Please leave a review. You can also follow me on tumblr pravee13.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5

**Klaus's point of view**

"What's taking you so long?" I asked my assistant in intercom.

My assistant rose Gellar is young and brilliant women. I don't know how I will survive without her. She is very patience, sincerer and obedient; these are the things I values in employee. She is working in my company for past 5 years.

"I'm on my way Mr. mikaelson" with that she hang-up . As I stare at Seattle skyline, the familiar ennui seeps into my consciousness. My days are blending together with no distinction.

I glance at my scheduled and nothing interested me for next few hours. I was thinking about buying new cars, at that time I hear a knock on my door.

My assistant comes inside with few documents' on her hands. She hands me the documents' and said "sir, you have to sign these document's".

I asked her "what this document about?" while searching for my pen.

Her reply is insisted that "this is about the contract we made with Miller Corporation".

A Miller corporation is one of the biggest tools manufacturing company. It was first founded by Mr. George miller in 1975 and the company has been past to their children. Now the company is managed by his grand daughter Emily miller. Emily miller is bright, beautiful and brave women.

She is one of greatest mind in business. I like doing business with her. She is single and she really likes me. She even asks me on a date. For me she is very good at business but as girlfriend she is not the right person. She is very controlling women and very adamant about her opinion.

My women should be simple and humble. She must respect other people opinion and she should love me for who I am.

Women usually throw themselves at me because I'm rich and popular. I have no interest and respect for these kinds of women.

"Here, I have signed these and send them immediately" I hand over the documents to rose and she walk back to her chamber.

Today is Friday, it mean I have family dinner at my parents' house.

My father Mikael mikaelson is my rescuer and he is the best father I can ever have. He is my big inspiration for my business. He owns a law firm and he is one of the best attorneys in North America. He migrated from England when he was 20 years.

All my sibling and I were born in England. We all have English accent. My mother likes to have her tradition. This is one of the things I love about her.

My mother Esther mikaelson, lovely mother that anyone can ask for. I'm really lucky to have her in my life. She is housewife and she certainly knows how to run a big family.

My father met my mother in a wedding party and it is love at first sight. After 35 years of marriage, they are still crazy about each other. My mom gave up her job to raise me and my siblings. She supports my father and she became the backbone of my family.

My big brother Finn, 33 years old and married to sage whom he met in college and happily lives with my parents. Finn is my mom's pet and always agree with mom and do whatever she says. She is one encourage him propose to sage. He became one of the partners in my dad's firm.

My second brother Elijah, 30 years old and he is known for his nobleness. He is normally kind, gentle and knows how to respect others. He is my dad's pet and he works in dad's firm and he works as legal advice for my company.

I'm niklaus, 27 years old. I own a mikaelson corporation and according to Forbes, I became world's richest man. I do lots of business. I love business and when I say this to my father, he is disappointed but he encourage me to pursue me dreams. This is one of the reason I love my dad. In my dad's family, it's a tradition that all male children must become a lawyer.

My younger little brother kol ,25 years old. He is in law school. He is a trouble maker in my family. He likes to make trouble and get into fights. He gives my parents hard time. Every family has a spoil one who loves to spend their family fortunes. Kol is one in my family.

My younger sister Rebekah, 21 years old and she just graduated from fashion school. She is heart of my family. Everyone loves her and she is only female we have in our family. So she is pretty special to everyone. I just adore her. She will always be my baby sister who comes to me with her doll. Kol love to tease her and make her cry all the time. She is also a spoil one. But we mikaelson men love to spoil her.

Last my baby brother henrik, 15 years old. He is a genius in my family. He is high school and he is very quiet, obedient and knows how to respect the elders. He and I spend most of the time together and he loves to spend time with me.

This is my family and I love each and every one of them. I can't image my life without them. My family is the backbone for my success.

My mom is a traditional one and she set rules and she like everyone to follow her. One of it was to spend some family time like having dinner together. Kol call them as "family day". Today is the family day and my parents are expecting me in their home this evening.

When I started my business, I moved from my parents' house. As usual my mom is not supportive to my decision but my dad is supportive.

I live in penthouse in upstate Seattle. I have security and house keeper. My head security's wife is the housekeeper and both of them work for me. These are one of the people I can trust.

I'm really excited for the family dinner. It been long time I have seen my family. This month is quite busy for me. I have signs billion dollar contract and my company develops new software and it became huge success in the market. So I didn't spend much time with my family.

**So how is it good or bad? Please leave a review. You can also follow me on tumblr pravee13.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6

Klaus point of view

When I reach my home, it's almost dinner time. I hate being late comer. I hope my family didn't start the dinner without me.

By 7pm I left my apartment and told my security guy that I like to drive alone. It's not my usual routine to drive alone. Being alone makes me think clearly.

I still remember when I move out from my parent's home. It's been 7 years but I still feel like yesterday. When I tell my parents that I decided to move out as usual my dad was very supportive but my mom and bekah was not supportive.

Three years in Harvard, I learned so many valuable lessons. I learn the value of money. Living with my parents feels like birds in an expensive cage.

Thinking about my college days, bring back good memories. On my second day of college I meet my best friend Stefan Salvatore. He is one of the best people I ever meet. He is very close to my heart and I respect his opinion very much.

He came from one of the wealthiest family in US. He and his brother Damon Salvatore becomes business partner in my company. Damon Salvatore is very smart, bright but mischief at the same time.

I reach my parents home at 8, though dinner starts at 7.30. I hope my mom won't kill me for being late. When I get down from my car, I spot my mom and dad waiting for me at the entrance.

My father is the one who hug me. "Hello, son its being long time". He releases me and I turn to my mother who greets me with open hands.

"Darling, I'm so worried about you". She releases me and kisses me on my cheeks. I examine her, she looks beautiful as always.

"Mom, I'm fine and you should stop worrying about me. I'm big enough to take care myself."I reply with exhilaration.

"You are our baby and it's our job to take care of you. We will stop worrying about you, when you find yourself a wife."

"Ok come on son, dinner is ready and everyone is waiting for you". With that my dad went inside and I take hold of my mom's hand and went for dinner.

I come across the hallway and nothing is changed since I moved out. When I reach our dining room, there sit my sibling and rant over something. On seeing me rebekah runs towards me and hug me.

"Oh, nik it's good to see you" she beams at me. I kiss her and release her.

"You too bekah" I smile at her. I sit down besides henrik and I start to have casual conversation with him.

"Drinks?" my father asks me. "prosecco?"

"Please" I reply and went to back continue my conversation.

"Dinner is ready" my mom calls out from kitchen. Bekah and sage went to help my mother.

"So, we are taking about the vacation son. Are you coming to vacation?" My father says kindly.

"Yeah, nik, it will be great to have everyone and it's been long we spend vacation together." henrik Says with puppy eyes.

Kol reply while chewing his food. "It's not true we spend every Christmas and new-year together."

I think for a second and reply to my dad that "I don't have time dad and I think I have international conference for trade in Tokyo this summer. I don't know the exact date dad."

I'm not in the mood for vacation and last time we went for vacation becomes total disaster, at least for me I think.

My mother enters the room with cherry sauce I guess. She sits next to my dad and says "it's been long time we went for a vacation as family. This is the time for us to go again. Maybe we should go to some islands where we can relax."

Elijah reply to my mother with serious look on his face. "No, mother, do you remember the last time we went to island."

"Elijah, you and nik works for long time. You two deserve the break. This vacation will be magical" my mom stats proudly.

"It's still not for me mother. I remember I last time of our vacation. You simply spend all day complaining about us for not having a girlfriend."

My mom puts down her fork and reply to him "it's my job to look after you two. It really worries me that you two don't have a girlfriend."

I reply to mom that "mother, I get it and it's my business to worry about."

"At least Elijah had a girlfriend last year. Nik honey you didn't have a girlfriend for long time and past is past honey. For your good heart, you will find someone worth of your heart."

"Yeah, son, your mom is right. How long you are going to be alone? You definitely need someone to look after you. Someone is made for you and you should start looking for her."

I look at my mother and father, they look very sad and it's really hurt me, that I'm the one who is responsible for that. So I try to reply the way which they won't get hurt.

"Mom, dad having girlfriend now is not on my mind. I have to achieve so many things and being in relationship won't allow me to achieve my goal."

"Who say being in relationship won't allow you to achieve your goal?" my father asks me.

"Dad, I really like being alone and this makes me happy. Just leave me and I like me life the way is it."

"nik, at least you can donate your sperms to sperm bank." Kol smiles at me.

"What?" I ask him with frozen look.

"What? Daily morning you masturbating yourself and your sperm will be wasted and end up in toilet. At least you can do is donate to the bank and get some money. People will buy your sperms; think their children will be genius like you. You can also get enough money for that." This is more embarrassing thing I have heard in my life.

"kol, manners in the table" my mom scold him.

It's really embarrassing for me to sit there discuss about my sperm. Soon my father changes the topic and henrik says some joke about his classmate and everyone laugh at it.

We finish our dinner at 9 and I said my goodbyes to my sibling and went for my car. My dad calls me and I stop at sidetracks "goodnight son, take care and have a safe journey."

"Good night, honey sees you tomorrow at the part." My mom says to me and kisses me.

"Ok, mom, good night" says to my mom.

I completely forgot about tomorrow. It's an engagement party. The bride's father is my father's best friend. They know each other for very long time. My mom and dad try to set Elijah and pearl for a date.

But it didn't work out. She is very controlling and she has that rich girl altitude. We use to play when we were around 7 or 8 I don't like her from the day I met her.

I like the women who are calm and don't have the altitude. On my way back its starts raining. I hate to drive when it's raining. The traffic is not heavy and I reach my home in 45 minutes.

I park my car at garbage and went for elevator. I met a newly married couple and they are making out in the elevator. I join them and they don't even acknowledge my presence. I hate these kinds of people.

They can do whatever they want to do in their home. But when they come into public place they should remember their manners.

I entered into my apartment and change into my pajamas. I freshen up and get ready for my bed. I snuggle against my pillow and look into Seattle city. It's a beautiful view up from here. It's the one of the reason I fell in love with this place.

It's been seven years I got this apartment. I like to be alone and I don't need a girlfriend. In past seven years, so many women throw themselves at me. But no one is good to me. Everyone see me as a money object or sex object. I need a woman who loves me for who I'm.

It's really impossible find a women like that.

Next day morning routine goes as usual. By 5 in evening I got start ready for the party. I should not be late. I got ready by 5.30 and I call my security guy to drive me to the party. I have more enemies in my business.

My head security guy Vincent swift, he is an ex military. He has five assistant guys and all of them works for me. Vincent opens the car door for me and closes it. He drives away in the evening traffic.

I accept the invitation for this party because I can meet some new client. Mr. Cooper has links throughout the world. I really hope it won't be boring.

I reach the party and spotted Stefan is standing with Damon with drink on his hand. I make my way towards them and greed some people on my way.

"Hello, gentleman" I greed them.

"Ah, Klaus it's good to see you bubby" Damon says.

"Yeah, you too Damon. So Stefan how was the party so far?" I ask Stefan.

"Nothing much, boring Klaus. I didn't expect you to this party."

"I can say the same to you Stefan".

"Your sister will kill me Klaus, if I didn't come to this party."

"Yeah, yeah, poor you. Where is she?"

"She went with kol to get something for the bride."

"There, she is the daredevil." Says Damon, while he sips his drink.

Rebekah came with kol wearing olive green dress. She is looks beautiful. On their way, both of them were fighting about something. I have to control my smile. These two obviously didn't change much. When we were kids kol always bully bekah. Elijah and I always have to rescue her from kol.

"That's it bekah, I won't help you ever" says kol with angry face.

"Shut up kol, you are useless. I'm really ashamed to have a brother like you"

"Stefan, control your girlfriend" says kol.

"Quite !both of you. You two behave yourself in the public" Elijah says with firm tone. Rebekah went off to the bride.

"Ok, it's my clue to follow your sister" with that Stefan went to search for rebekah.

My father came with some business partner and Elijah went with him. I stuck with two immature idiots. Kol and Damon are always having same wavelength. They two get along with each other.

"Come on Damon, the bridesmaids are heading to the bar. We can go there and see if we are lucky."

Both of them went to bar to hook up with bridesmaids. I was bored and simply standing with my drink and examining the crowd.

I suddenly I have this feeling to look at my right side. When I look at it and my breathing stop and I'm frozen to my place.

There come the most beautiful women I ever see in royal blue dress. She is smiling at someone. She is the kind of women I'm looking for.

She has most beautiful pale skin with blond hair. She makes her way towards me and smiles at me and went straight to catering unit. I just watch her with open mouth. What's happening to me? I don't understand. I never felt like this before.

I follow her to the catering unit. I like to talk to her and like to hear her voice. When I enter into the catering unit, she is decorating with cupcakes. She touches some of it with her fingers and she is licking her finger. On seeing this cock twitches in response. Fuck.

**Please leave a review. I don't know whether to continue this story or not. If you guys like it, I will continue. Please leave a review. Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter: 7

**First I want to thank each one of you guys for reading my story. Thanks a lot.**

Late! Late! I'm 35 minutes late and I hope Aunt Jenna won't be mad at me .I'm now sitting in the cab and starring at night sky, patiently waiting for my place for arrive.

I reach the Paramount hotel and enter into the lobby. The lobby was beautiful arranged with old painting and the lights are dim. I make my way to the reception area which is in backyard.

The backyard was neatly decorated with lilies; tables are arranged adjust to one another with of minimum five seats. Each table has center flowers of different kinds. Wow the parents of bride and groom must be rich to spend money in these kinds of stuff.

I make my way to catering unit and I smile at everyone on my way. I reach at the unit; I spotted Aunt Jenna who is giving seriously instruction to the workers.

"Hi, Jenna, you look so good and I'm so sorry?"

"Oh, it's ok care, don't worry. We manage so far and you look stunning by the way."

"Thanks it's my new dress and what shall I do for you?"

"Oh, just arrange these cupcakes in the table and I will be back" Jenna left and I started to arrange the cupcakes. I arrange them from bigger to smaller ones and I got some crème on my finger and I lick them.

I have this feeling that someone is staring at me. When I look up I gaped that a gorgeous and smoking hot guy is staring at me with open mouth. I don't what to do; I give him a nervous smile.

He makes his way towards me and first time in my 21 years, my heart is pounding and my lips went dry. When he comes closer, I have this magnetic feel which pulls me towards him.

"Hello, sweetheart" oh god, he has most incredible British accent and I want to run and hide.

I give a slit smile and reply "hello, sir".

"My name is nikluas mikealson and you look gorgeous".

"Hi, my name is Caroline Forbes. It's nice to meet you".

"So, tell me Caroline what brings you here?"

"Um, I work as cater for this evening" I have this feeling that I have seen him somewhere. He has lovely lips and whenever I looked at it, my mouth went dry. He is tall with sexy blond hair with deep ocean blue eyes. He has slim figure and he must be working out because size of his abs.

"Are you a full time cater Caroline?"

"Hmm, no, uh, my friend is a cater who is full time catering, I just do some help occasionally".

"Oh, then what you do for living?"

"I…I'm looking for job as assistant editor in publishing house."

"Publishing house ah, so you must be English major?"

"Yeah, I love reading books".

"Oh, what are the things you love to do then?"

When I'm about to answer Aunt Jenna come towards me. I was standing at the entrance of the cater unit and when she passed us, she didn't smile at me. So I excuse myself and went towards her.

I enter into the catering unit and I spot aunt Jenna at the corner of the unit. Her face looks fluffy, so I went near her.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Oh, care, no, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Have you finished with cupcake?"

"Yeah, I finished that. Hey tell me what's going on? And why are you looking upset?"

"Care, you know Vic right?"

"Yeah, I know your asshole ex-boyfriend. What about him?"

"He is here and he wants some money. Oh, cares I don't know what do?"

"Why he is here? And why he wants money from you?"

"I don't know. He said if I didn't give money, he threatens me to hurt Jeremy and he wills ruin my carrier?"

I hug her and try to calm her. "Hey, I don't worry about that. I will take care of him"

I went to out the unit to search him in the hostel. I spotted him near the hotel bar. He is shouting at the bartender. He must in his 5 or 6 drink and going near him at this stage alone is risk.

Vic Thomas Richard, 28 years old, his father is a business man. But Vic is full time drinker and regular drug user. He met Aunt Jenna in his father's birthday party where aunt Jenna works as assistant cater. At the time he looks like completely gentleman.

One thing leads to another and they started dating. First few months he was so good to her and he even babysit Jeremy for her. Later on he has some financial problems and his behavior changes rapidly.

His addiction towards drinks and drugs increases. He didn't listen to anyone and he starts to abuse Jenna. He physically abuses her every day. But Jenna didn't leave him because she loved him and hope he may change some day.

This thing goes on and on for longer time. One day when Jenna was not home, he tries to misbehave with Elena and Jenna saw this and breakup with him immediately.

But he didn't leave her and he try to contact her. Aunt Jenna got restraining order against him. Then he didn't disturb her. After some time she tells that he is in rehab.

This is her darkest secret and she suffers a lot from that relationship. But she come out it and mange her life and carrier in good way. She helped us and teaches to learn something useful for our life.

I went in search for Klaus; he looks kind of good guy. May be he can help us in Jenna situation. I search for him and I found him near the bar with a group of men. He is animatedly talking to some men and they are all laughing.

I went near them and hoping for something good to happen. One of the guys sees me and allots the others. I have a nervous smile and move closer towards them.

"Um, Klaus. Can I speak with you alone for few minutes?"

"Um, who is this hot blond nik?"

"Shut up, kol. It's none of your business".

"Who is this secret blond chick you keep from us?" dark hair color guy asked Klaus and he reply with back off stare.

He makes me move from the gang and near the fountain. I feel so nervous to ask for help. I know this guy for what 30 minutes, I don't know if I should ask him or not.

"Caroline, what wrong?"

"ah,um, Klaus I don't know if I should ask you this. Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"I know this guy and he is making trouble in the hotel bar. And he is threatening to ruin my business today. So can you help us?"

"Ok, who is this guy? Is he is your boyfriend?"

"No, no. he is not. He is my boss's ex and he is threatening her to ruin her carrier."

"Oh, your boss's ex ah. So is your duty too to deal with your boss's exes?"

"No, it's not like that. My boss Jenna is my best friend's aunt and she is one of my families too. I want to help her."

"Ok, lead my way".

With that I and Klaus make our way towards Vic. I'm praying this may not end in disaster. When we reach he is sitting at the bar  
and shouting at him.

"Is that guy over there Caroline?" He pointed his fingers towards him. I just nod my head and he makes his way towards him.

He put his hands on Vic shoulder and Vic turn towards him. Vic shouted at him and I'm scared that Vic may hurt Klaus. Klaus speak with calm tone and say something. Vic grins towards me and walk away.

What the hell has just happen? Few minutes before Vic were in killer mood but now he is smiling happily and get out of the hotel. Klaus come towards me. I just stare at him with open mouth.

"What just happen? How did you calm him?"

He replies with calm smile that "he just needs some money. So I offer him that and I told him to back off from you and your friend?"

"But how did he accept that and how much did you pay him?"

"He just accepts my offer and that's all. Come on its late, we should get back to the function".

"Klaus don't be coy and tell me what did you tell him and how much did you pay him?"

"Ok, don't freak out. I pay him 10,000 dollars plus I tell him to come to me whenever he needs money and not to disturb you?"

My mouth literally hit the floor and I stare at him blankly. Why would anyone do that? I just can't say anything.

"But, Klaus, why did you do that? I just want you to speak with him".

"Do you really want to know why I gave him the money?"

"Yes"

"Caroline Forbes, I really like you. I want to spend some time with you. And I really love to go on date with you".

What? What just he said. I just stare at him and I feel num. I don't know what to say to him. This is not new to me. Guys ask me date all the time. But I'm not interested in those guys. I like Klaus and I don't think it will be good idea to date the guy like Klaus.

Dating rich guys is not good idea and it will always ends in disaster. But Klaus seems different guy. He is doesn't strike like normal guy.

This is the time I feel the connection and I really like Klaus. He is the only guy who makes my head to turn toward him. But I'm afraid that he may hurt me and I end up like Aunt Jenna. First when I see Vic, I didn't think he will become such a monster. He is all nice, charming and funny. This is what Aunt Jenna relationship thought us to never ever date rich guys.

Klaus is nervous waiting for my answer and just standing before him .I don't know what to say, time is running. Aunt Jenna come out and calls me. I just thank him for saving me from this.

"Ok, thanks Klaus for your help. And it's really nice to meet you. Bye Klaus, see you again".

I just tell him and walk away and didn't hear his reply. I walk fast and he calls after me. I just literally run towards catering unit and Jenna was packing her things. Thank god, finally we are leaving here.

"So, what happen with Vic? What took you so long? I started to worry about you?"

"Don't worry; Vic won't be the problem again"

"What did you do? And who is this guy you were speaking with?"

"Oh, he is some guy I met at the function. He is good guy and he is the one deal with Vic".

"I thought you were in trouble and are you ok? You look kind of flush?"

"No, trouble, I was just speaking to him and I'm kind of tired and I really need some good sleep".

I and Aunt Jenna get a taxi and went home. First we drop Jenna in her apartment and last are mine. I reach my home by 11.30. I went straight to bedroom and change into my pjs and hoping for good sleep.

**Please leave a review. Your review is important to me. I don't know whether you guys like my story or not. With your review only I can improve myself. Thanks again for reading my story. Have a happy day and see you guys again. Please leave a review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter: 8**

Ugh, it's been three week after that incident. Niklaus mikealson one of the richest bachelors in Seattle asks me for date. I didn't tell anyone about this. I got the job in Seattle publishing house as junior editor. I have to work under Miss Stella Evans, she is very talented and she has achieved so many things.

Bonnie and Kate return from New York, told me about their adventure. I never have being anywhere other than my hometown and Seattle. One day may be, I can get a chance to see the world.

It's being three weeks; still he haunts me in my sleep. Whenever I close my eyes, I can see his smile and his raspberry lips haunting me. Everywhere I go, I can his face. I can't concentrate on my work. I have being working in Seattle publishing for past one week. When I got the call from my editor, I was so excited and happy.

Bonnie has some meeting today, so she went early for work. I have lots of time for my work. So I go with daily routine and I leave my home at 8.30 am. My work starts at 9 sharp and Stella doesn't like later comers.

I reach my cabin and Stella has given me lots of scripts to check. One of the main reason, I choose this profession because I love to read books. I started reading books when I was six years old. The main reason, I started because my parents fight all the time and books is the only companion which makes me forget about the real world.

By the lunch time, I'm about to finish three scripts and two more are there. I leave the building and cross the street to Geraldine's counter restaurant. I don't like to eat in the canteen. They mostly serve non veg. this restaurant is one of the best in Seattle and they have the best veggie burgers. The atmosphere here is good and I feel like home. The opposite of this restaurant is the world's famous café day. Most rich people hang in there.

I ordered my usual veggie burger with French fries and chocolate milkshake. I finish my food quickly and I leave the restaurant. When I'm about to cross the street, I saw Klaus on opposite side of the road with some guy in suits.

He is in his usual hotness with sexy hair. He is in his formal pantsuit with his first two buttons are open. He saw me and wave towards me. I'm panting, nervous to meet him. I can see his damn dimples and I may faint at the site.

I wave back at him and I'm about to cross the street. When I was in the middle, a car from nowhere hit me and I fly over the car and fell down. I can see Klaus running over to me and yelling at someone. He takes me in his arm and says something to me but I can't hear it. My eyelids are heavy and my head hurt pretty bad.

I feel someone lifting me from the ground and put me in the solid surface. When I slowly open my eyes to see what's happening, I can see that I'm in Klaus's car with my head in his lap. He tells his driver to hurry and stoke my cheeks with his knuckles.

"Caroline, do you hear me?"

"Caroline be with me love".

"Don't worry love, I got you". With that he yells at the driver. I slowly close my eyes and my conscious fed's with me.

There is only pain. My head hurts with burning pain and my arms feel numb. _Where am I?_

I try to open my eyes but I can't. I can hear some whispers near me.

I can feel someone kiss my head and stoke my face. My unconsciousness claims me once more, stealing me away from my pain.

I slowly open my eyes and to see _where I'm?. _I can see I'm in a large white room and the curtains of the windows are closed. My nose is attached with oxygen tube and my hands are attached with IV tubes.

I can hear someone stir near me and I slowly turn my head to right side. I gasp at the site; Klaus is sleeping in the sofa with his jacket warp on the table.

I slowly try to lift my arm, but I can't. I try to open my mouth but only air comes out. Again darkness consumes me.

"Is she okay? Is there any internal injure and why she still in unconscious?"

"Mr. mikealson, slow down a bit. She is perfectly fine and may regain her conscious in one or two hours. And she hurt her head very badly."

"So, is she going to be alright?"

"Yeah, of course she is going to be okay. But it will take some time for her. Her body loses all nutrients and she should regain it".

"When she can go home?"

"May be in couple of days, I guess. I can't tell anything about it and I have to see her condition when she wakes up, then only I can decide about it".

Klaus stoke my face and I open my eyes to see him. When he sees me, his eyes come to alive and he come to my side and squeezes my hand.

"Hi" that's all I can manage.

"Hello, love. Welcome back. How do you feel?"

"I feel everything in my body hurts and how long was in coma?" he still hold my fingers firmly and I can feel the current whenever he touches me.

"You have been unconscious for 24 hours. And I called your roommate and inform her. You will feel better soon".

"Oh, bonnie, how do you know her? Did she come to see me?"

"Don't worry love, I can find anything in the world. Yes, she came when you were unconscious. She stayed with you for couple of hours with your cater friend."

"Oh, thank you Klaus for saving my life".

"Don't worry love; it's my job to protect you."

"No, it's not?"

"Yes, it is. Caroline I told you how I feel about you. I really like and I want to spend some time with you."

"So, you favor this situation for you".

"Yeah" he smiles sheepishly to me. "Are you hungry love?" I nod and "can you sit love, then you can eat your breakfast".

He helps to sit with pillows on back to support my sprain and my head. By the time some guy comes with tray full of food. All I can see is non veggie. Uh-oh, I need to tell Klaus about this.

"Caroline, meet Sam martin, he is one of my security guy and he certainly brought you food".

"Hi, martin, it's nice to see you. Oh, Klaus I'm a vegetarian". 

"Oh, I don't know. Sorry love, I can order some veggie for you".

"Oh, Sam takes these. Bring some veggie for Miss Forbes".

"Klaus, it's not necessary for you to stay with me. You can go home. You look beat".

"I will love, when you discharge from the hospital".

"Okay, which hospital it is?"

"Its Seattle grace hospital. Why?"

"Oh, my god, the alarm goes in my head".

"What happened love?"

"Uh, I can't afford that much money".

"Seriously love, trust me. I can and don't worry about the money. All you need is to regain your strength".

"What? Are you crazy? You know me for like 5 minutes and you are willing to pay for me?"

"I like to know you better. This is just money".

I have this argue to roll my eyes. We talk for some time and he went down to eat and to make some calls.

I ask Klaus to open the curtains. It's lovely to see outside. It's raining as usual but the view is good. I'm at 5th floor. I can see the sunlight falls on the raindrops and it's so beautiful. I can also see rainbow.

God, I like this moment. I think about my conservation with Klaus. He seems nice guy and he genuinely cares about me. I like to try and give him a chance. Or I will end up as old maid.

**I really thank each one of you, who took your time to read my story. Thank for the causal readers, thanks you guys who are following and favorites this story. This means so much to me. You can also follow me on tumblr-pravee13. Please leave a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter: 9**

_**I want to apologize for my late update. I had a very busy month and I stuck with my studies. I want to thank everyone who has read my story. Thanks for the review. You guys are awesome. Special thanks to Klauscaroline. Thanks to helenastuer,panora,rucky,mriagoga, libra86,jai,arthira,shafiaza92 and fathima for your kind review.**_

Thank god, today I'm going to get discharge finally. I'm really looking forward to this day. God I hate hospitals, bloods and needles. Finally I'm relief from these awful foods.

I check my watch for 10th time, it's time for bonnie to pick me from the hospital. I really like this hospital, the atmosphere is good and everyone is nice to everyone. I have been in worst hospital where they treat their patients like some kind of virus.

Klaus insist that he will be here for my discharge. He seems really a nice person but I still have my doubts. Why? Why would he want to date me? This question still haunts me and I want some answer. What answer he gives me is not sufficient. I want more to be convinced.

I have nearly half hour to go, so I check my mail to see anything happen at work. I login into my mail and see there all wishes for me to get well from my colleagues and nothing serious. I got my mail from my boss and she wishes me to take care and get rest.

Wow, I seriously thought, she would fire me. Thank god she didn't. If she would, I must be in serious trouble. I notice some movement on my room, so I look up and see Klaus. there he is look handsome in his black jeans, white shirt with first to button open and he lie on the door with one hand inside his front pocket and other on his lips.

Oh, his lips, I want to bit that lip till it bleed out. Oh, my god where that thought comes from.

"Oh, Klaus come inside. How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough, how are you today love?" he ask me while entering the room.

"I'm fine Klaus. Thanks for stopping by. I'm just waiting for my friends to pick me".

"It's my pleasure love. I just want to see how you are this morning?"

I don't know what to say. I just simply shut my mouth and see everywhere other than Klaus. He is staring at me. I want to tell him more but words are stuck.

"ஹெய், யௌ லூக் பீஉடிஃபுல் டொடய். இ கன் சிட் ஹெரெ அண்ட் வட்ச் யௌ அல்ல் டய்".

"what just happen? what did you say klaus?"

"i said some nice thing about you in a foregin langauge".

" yes, i know that but what did you say and what language is it?"

" தட் யௌ ஹவெ டொ ஃபிங்கட் லொவெ. ஒஹ் கொட், இ விஷ் இ கௌல்ட் பெ வித் யௌ அல்ல் டய்".

"Okay Klaus, you are trying to freak me out. Can you at least tell me what language is this? Please Klaus? Or my head will burst?"

"Okay, if I tell you what language is this and how will you find out what I say?"

"Don't worry Klaus I can find out. It's pretty easy".

"umm. So where is your friend? Is she coming today to pick you right?"

"Yeah, bonnie told me that she will pick me up because today is her day off".

When he is about to say something, Kate enter in to the room. There she is in her red top and white skinny jeans with red pumps. Kate can fit anywhere and she is gasping at Klaus.

When I turn to see Klaus, I can't believe what I saw. Klaus is staring at her with open mouth. I can't believe my own eyes. Oh, my, god my worst case scenario is coming to my mind. Is he going to date her? Is he going to dump me? Oh, god my imagination is running with me.

I very sure he is going to dump me for Kate. If he didn't then he must have some problem because who is going to prefer me a blond nutshell instead of gorgeous Kate. It's more than 5minutes there are staring at each other.

I make brave move by clearly my mouth, so Kate look at me but Klaus is still staring at her.

"Klaus, this is my friend Katherine pierce, her aunt is the one who offer me catering job". I introduce her to Klaus but Klaus didn't say anything and this is pissing me off.

Kate offers her hand and says "Klaus mikaelson, the wolf of Seattle. I heard so much about you. It's nice to finally meet you".

"Have we met before Klaus?"

"No, I don't think so. Why?" she replies with usual Katherine charm and I roll my eyes.

"Oh, no, just asking, I thought I have seen you few years before".

"I don't know, may be in some shopping mall".

"Ok, Caroline I have to go and I will call you. Take care. It's been my pleasure to meet you, love". With that he kisses my cheek and went to the door. Before going out, he turns and sees Kate and left.

Kate is blushing red and I never see her blush before. So Kate is going to win this game and it's obvious I'm going too stuck in where I started.

This is not the first time, this happen to me. I'm kind of use to these situation. My mom always say this, a person should always desire thing which he can reach, not the things beyond his limits. This is so true; I'm so stupid to think that Klaus is interested in me. Thank god, it's not too late for my mind to change the things.

After Klaus left, I and Kate pack my things and went home. On our way to home, Kate can't stop talking about Klaus and it's really annoying me. At one point, I tell her to keep quiet because my getting migraines. So kept her mouth shut and I feel fine.

She drops me off at the entrance of my apartment building and we exchange our goodbyes. I went to my apartment and open the door. Ah, it's nice to be finally coming to my apartment.

It's very quiet and I wonder where is bonnie? So I call for her. "Bonnie, where are you? I came home finally" but there is no reply.

I went to kitchen to get drink something, I kind of got thirst. I saw some paper, so I went near it and see, bonnie wrote that she is happy I came happy and she went to market for some stuff.

So I think, I got the apartment all to myself for at least one hour. I kind of like it when I'm alone. It makes me to think clearly.

I really want to make up my mind about Klaus, because I don't want to get hurt. I should say something to him before he says anything.

I call Klaus and wait for him to pick up. After 5 rings he pick up and say "hello, love, just now I'm about to call you".

I get confuse that why he wants to talk to me after that one hour staring at Katherine pierce.

"Call me, why Klaus?"

"It's just about our date".

"Oh, I totally forget about that? Are we still going to the date? I thought you forget about that?"

"Oh, come on love, forget about our date never. So tell me Wednesday, can I pick you at 7 in your apartment?"

"Okay, See you then" when I'm about to cut the call Klaus told me not too.

"What Klaus? What do you want now?" I'm just glad that we are going to the date. I only accept it because I want to test him whether his feeling for me is genuine or not.

"Nothing love, where was Katherine living about 6 to 7 years back".

"Oh, she lives with her aunt in mystic falls. Why are you asking?"

"I'm just curious that's it. See you love".

I put my phone in my nightstand and change into pj. I can feel that some bad vibe about Klaus and Kate. I mean, if he likes her, then why he is asking me to go on date with him. It's so confusing and I can't understand thing about him.

**Okay, tell me how this chapter is? Good or bad? Anyone is curious about why Klaus is showing so much interest in Katherine? Can anyone tell me what Klaus say to Caroline in the hospital and what language is that? Next chapter I will give you guys the meaning of the conversion and tell you what language is that. **

**You can also follow me on tumblr- pravee13 and you can read this awesome story called partners in death is written by my good friend and my classmate aathira. Bye bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter: 10**

_**Thanks to jaya, lavanya , Fatima, klaroline4everlove, shafiza92.**_

It's been three days; I got discharge from the hospital. I started my work on Monday and my day passes as usual. I'm eagerly waiting for Wednesday to come. I'm so nervous but excited at the same time. I didn't tell anyone about my date with Klaus.

I'm in my cabin and I check my watch, its show sharp 5. I say goodbye to my colleagues and got home to get ready for my date. I hope bonnie won't be there. I just don't want anyone to know about this.

I believe in something's which may seem too funny. Like if I do something new, I won't tell others until that thing is success because someone may jinx it.

I went home at 5.30pm and I went to kitchen to check if bonnie leaves some note for me. She usually leaves notes, when she is staying late or leaving early. So, I hunt for that note and yes! I got one that states that she will be late due to some government policy. I don't know what that means.

Anywhere I called her know about my evening plan. I called her phone, but there is no respond, I just leave her voicemail.

"Hi, bon, it's me; I won't be there for dinner today. I'm going out with my colleagues. I think, I will be late today. So don't wait for me. Kiss bye".

I step into my off white sleeveless crepe sheath with drape neckline and slide into my black pumps and walks out.

I sit in my hall, watching TV. By the time, the clock stuck at sharp 7, there is a knock at my door. I look myself at the mirror for the last time and then I opened the door. There he is with all handsomeness. He is dressed in black jeans, white shirt tucked in with black leather jacket.

He has hand full of white roses and he has his dimple smile. I was staring at him with open mouth.

"Hello love, you look beautiful" with that he kisses my hand which gives Goosebumps.

"Hi, Klaus come in" I invited him inside and I went to kitchen to fill the vase where I can keep the roses. When I enter into my hall, I saw Klaus was examining my living room.

I lock my door and went out of my apartment building. City lights reflect off of the windows as Klaus navigates his R8 through the dark streets of the city.

The car pulls to a stop at red light and the window lighting his face.

"God, you're beautiful" he whispers to me.

"What are you having?" Klaus asks as we peruse the menus and waiter waits for our order. The foods here are more expensive and it's kind of freaking me out.

I don't know how to order. I was just staring at the menus. "Caroline, what you want love? This one is very famous for sea food?"

"Um, Klaus, I'm vegetarian. I think have potatoes and spinach soufflé".

"I'll have the porterhouse, rare with baked potato and soufflé as well. And a bottle of chilled Bollinger rose 1999". Klaus hands him the menu. "And two shrimp cocktails".

"Um, Klaus, I don't drink too".

"He has surprise look on his face but he quickly recovered."

"You are so beautiful love".

"Oh, Klaus, I'm just skinny, plain, poor women, who read cheese romance novel".

He comes closer to me and tucks my hair behind my ears and stokes my cheeks, "I love it when you blush".

The waiter returns with the champagne and after pour him a glass and said "to a lovely women, Caroline Forbes who agrees to go on date with me" he rise his glass towards and take sip.

I have to giggle as we sip from our flutes and the candle light gives everything a soft golden glow.

"Where did you find this restaurant?"

"Do you like it?"

"Very much, it's small. I mean how can they make a profit? There are only what five or six tables in the entire place?"

"They charge a fortune for the e privacy. But I've heard the food is worth it as well".

The waiter delivers our order. The potatoes are simple with butter and parsley and the soufflé is light and creamy. Klaus's meal is just as appetizing.

"How is your food?"

"It's perfect. I wouldn't expect anything less," he replies as he cuts into the meat.

I have to giggle a bit, "of course you wouldn't".

After out the meal the waiter once again clears and sweeps the table resetting it for desserts.

"I pre-ordered a chocolate soufflé. I hope you don't mind". He takes his last sip of the champagne.

"I love chocolate soufflé. How do you know that?"

"I'm pretty well versed on what you do and don't like, miss. Forbes".

The bill was taken care of in advance so we drain our glasses and make our way to the waiting car.

There is a cool fall breeze in the air and the smell of the sea as we enter the car and make our way to my home.

We arrived at my building. He parks the car outside and remains inside the car. I'm so nervous. I really enjoyed today with him. I think I may give him a chance.

"I really, love my evening with you love. I hope I may get a chance to date you. What you say, love?"

"Um, Klaus, I really enjoy the evening with you today. I never am, this comfortable with men before. So, yes you have your chance".

"Oh, Caroline, I'm so happy and thank you for giving me the chance. I hope I won't screw".

"So, when are we going to meet?"

"Say Saturday, I can pick you at 7".

"Ok, then, see you at 7 Klaus". With that I got out of the car and reach my entrance, Klaus called me and told me to wait for him.

I turn around to see him, he walk towards me and didn't say a word. Simply he grabs me and pulls me towards him, when breast come in contact with his flesh.

He slowly stokes my cheeks, touch my lips. I don't know whether to push him or to surrender to him. He comes closer to my lips and breath starts to hitch. Slowly, very slowly he places his lips on me. His lips are soft, firm and demanding. We kiss for one or two minutes and Klaus release me and stoke my cheeks and say goodbye.

I went to room and quickly change into my pj's. I can't sleep that night. All I can think about his lips and those dimple smiles. I punch my pillow and look at my bedside clock, its 1 in the morning. Then I force myself to sleep.

I anxious wait for this day to come. Today is Saturday and I have a lovely date with Klaus. For the past few weeks, we talked over the phone. And I went on date with him for many times. I enjoy talking to him and I hope, he feels the same as me.

My secrets relationship stays secrets. I didn't a say word about Klaus to anyone. Bonnie went to some conference in LA. So I locked my door.

Today Klaus told me that he likes to show his house to me. We are having dinner at his apartment. I got my allowance from Aunt Jenna and toke a little from saving to buy a good outfit for my date.

I bought a scarlet red knees length dress with neckline, with matching red pumps. I also got matching red bra and red panties. I don't what will happen today.

I really like him. I really like him enough to have sex with him. I hope this evening, I will be happy.

We arrived at his penthouse and he parked his car. We make our way to his penthouse. I look around my way to his apartment.

We enter the mirrored elevator and he enters the code for the apartment. A short trip and the doors open into the foyer of the apartment which contains a round table that sits in the center on the polished marble floor. A large arrangement of fresh rests on it. Behind that is the double staircase that leads to second story where the quest rooms and servant wings are.

"Ms. Forbes. It's so nice to see" said women who is in early 40.

"Caroline meet Mr. and Mrs. Vincent swift" I just nod at them. Her name is Rosa and she is sweet, short, round, lovely Hispanic women. She and Vincent have been married for 20 something years. Though trained as security, Vincent mostly acts as chauffer and he is head security guard for Klaus. He is quite attractive and tower over Rosa.

They have a grown son who lives in LA and is studying French. I enter further in to apartment where I run my feet over the Persian rug that lies over gleaming hardwood.

The place looks great and I saw these kinds of places in TV. It is full of color and fabric is overstuffed with everything.

Rosa announces that dinner is ready. We walk into the dining room. Rosa has set the table with silver flatware engraved with CTG and the baccarat crystal. The dining table is so shiny it looks like polished granite instead of cherry.

"You are very silent love. Is something wrong?"

Klaus asked me with confused expression.

"Oh, no, nothing is wrong. I'm just still process the place. You have a very beautiful house Klaus".

"Thanks you love. You look ravishing tonight. I can't wait to peal you from that dress".

On Thursday Klaus and I talk about things. And suddenly he says that he wants to have physical relationship with me. At first, I freaked but after so much thought on that, I give in. I was attracted to him and so accepted his offer. So we decide tonight is the night for us.

I get waxed and I prepare myself mentally and physically for this. My inner voice says that I should tell Klaus that I'm virgin. He may freak out.

After we finish our salad, Rosa brings in our plates setting them in front of us then opens a fresh bottle of pouilly fume I guess which she pours for Klaus. Then she turns towards me and pour sparking water.

"Thanks Rosa. Everything is delicious". I compliment her.

"Can I get you anything else?"

"No, we're fine Rosa" says Klaus and take a sip his drink.

"Cheese?" Klaus asks and I give him a nod. He masterfully grates fresh parmesan over my pasta and I hand him the fresh warm baguette and butter.

"Mmm. This is good". I moan as I slide the pasta in my mouth.

"Yes. Rosa is quite a cook" shortly we finish our dinner. Klaus went to his office to attend some important call.

I just take a tour to his house. The apartment is very large and quite big for single person. By the short time, he tells about his family and by the way his describe his family shows that he adores them.

In the living room, I found the photo of him with his family. Everyone is sophisticate and they have the look of rich people. My inner voice is screaming at me to run away. I just feel insecure being here.

Usually money won't bother me. But today being here, it does. I still don't understand what he sees in me. I just mess around and I come up with the dark wooden door.

I open the door and went inside. This is Klaus bedroom. The floor is made of woods with Persian rug. The room has dim lights and there is balcony. The balcony is made of glass doors and I can see the Seattle skyline. It's so beautiful to look up from here. It makes me calm.

I heard that Klaus enter the room and I so nervous to look at him. He comes near to me and I touch my arms. I look at him and he gives me a nod. He closes the curtains and takes my hand and pulls me towards him.

We reach the center of the room and I was staring at the floor. I tip my head and I looked into his eyes. He stokes my cheeks and asks "are you sure, you want this love? I want you but I also want you to enjoy this."

I nod and said "yes. I want this Klaus". He went to close the door and I'm standing in the middle of the room and staring at my fingers.

He comes close to me and my heart beats fast than ever that I can hear the beat through my ears. He slowly removes my knotted finger and kisses me. His lips are so soft and I can taste myself of wine.

He breaks the kiss and look at me with lustful eyes. I can feel myself wet. He removes my headpin and loosens my hairs and he has his fingers in my golden locks.

I stand motionless and he went behind my back. He removes my locks and starts to unzip my dress. He starts to kiss my neck and ends at my pelvic region. Finally he removed my dress and tosses it aside. He got on one knee and removes my heels.

He kisses my inner toes which tickles. He takes my hand and makes me sit in his bed. He slowly unbuttons his shirts and removes them. Wow, he is muscular and I can look at his abs all day. I just notice I was staring at his torso for long time and when I look at him, he gives me smirk and I flush and turned away. I can hear his belts being removed, when I look at him, he step out of his jeans. He is in his boxer and he stars at me.

This is the first time; I have come this far in my life. I'm so nervous about this. I couldn't sleep yesterday. He come near me and kisses me. He then moves me to center of the bed and he lie on the top of me. He slowly starts to kiss me from my head, then my eyes, lips and he makes his way to my neck.

I feel his lips nibs on my neck and make his way to my breast. He has his hand on my right breast and kisses my left one. I moan loudly that didn't stop him, he went for my stomach and his tongue dips on my navel. My skin is burning with desires.

He makes his way to inside of my thighs and kisses me through my panties. I wriggle beneath him. I can feel his breathing on my thighs. He come up and sits between my legs. He pulls me up and I sit opposite to him.

He unhooks my bra and pulls down my staples. He tosses it on the floor and he has his mouth my breast. I lie down and allow him for better access.

**To be continued in next chapter. Thanks for reading my story and please leave a review. You can also follow me on tumblr-pravee13.**

**Lavanya: I will try to correct my mistakes. The language is Tamil. It's only surviving classical language in the world. Main specialty of Tamil is every language in the world has derivative words from geek and Latin. Tamil is only language in the world which doesn't have derivative words from geek and Latin. Proud to be a Tamilian****. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter: 11**

**Ok after many views request, I like to continue my story. Here is the continuation of previous chapter. Thanks to fathima, lavanya, jaya, .505, klarolinelover123, sausakulover203 and tiamalfoy1D. You guys are awesome and thanks for motivating me.**

"I love your tits", he growls against my breasts as he takes them in his hands and his mouth. I can feel a soft moan escape me as he suckles and pull.

"Oh, god Klaus" I murmured and mess with his hair.

After enough toying with breasts, he moves to my pelvic region. He kisses through my panties. I can feel my nerve gets excited and I get aroused. Then he slowly pulls my panties down and tosses it away.

He stares at me for some time and I flush. Without saying anything, he kisses my clitoris. Pressing his palms against my inner thighs he forces my legs apart exposing me to him. I know what's coming and I can feel myself being to tighten in anticipation as thigh fall open for him.

In an instant he buries his head between my legs and I can feel his cheek stubble move against my sensitive skin as his mouth begins to dance over my wet flesh.

"Oh, my god" I gasp as my hand find his hairs and I twist my fingers in it. Klaus's arms wrap under and around my thighs as he pull me closer allowing his tongue to caress and circle my engorged flesh.

"aahhg" I whimper as my muscle tense in my belly "shhh, love" he breaths against me momentarily stopping his oral caresses.

"I can't help it Klaus" I almost cry. I'm about to come off of the bed and my hips roll and pitch against him.

"Still, love", he whispers. His hands find mine and he laces his fingers together as he continues to press his mouth against me.

"Oh, god" I whimper. His mouth vibrates against me as he moans still gliding his tongue across me; circling, sucking and pulling. I can feel the droplets of perspiration tickles as they run down my belly and collect in my navel; my belly trembling and thrusting as he pushes me harder and faster to the brink. Raising my head I look down just in time for our eyes to lock.

As I watch him lost in his mission to give me pleasure as only he can, his eyes close and he groans as his tongue beings to flick back and forth. "Oh, my god" I can feel all my muscle begin to tighten and Klaus squeezes my hand firmer in his grasp intensifying his oral efforts. Panting I try to catch my breath as my body is reaching its limit.

One final caress of his tongue and I'm over. My belly begins to tremble as my climax ravages my body.

"Oh, god" I growl. "Klaus" my flesh spasms against his mouth and he only intensifies his movements, coaxing the contraction from me and extending the pleasure for as long as he can. It's so intense I can't decide if I'm experiencing pain or pleasure. It's almost too much to endure and I when I think I can't continue, my body takes pity and begins to relax.

Without missing a beat Klaus moves up my body and his mouth finds mine. His face is glistening with cocktail of my arousal and his saliva. I can still taste myself on his tongue as his moves it past my lips.

"I love to watch you" he growls into my mouth. "You are so beautiful love."

He gets down quickly and removes his boxers. "Oh, my god" it's so huge and what it will do to me? It's kind of looking funny. I stare at him with open mouth.

"Oh, don't worry love, its being hard for you" with that he touches his firm member and search for some time in his drawer. He takes out and rips it. What is it? Oh, its condom you idiot tell my inner voice. I follow his movements and anticipating what next going to happen? You didn't tell him that you are virgin? Says me inner voice and I ignore her.

He sits between my thighs and places the condom on his member. He spread my thigh wider and he comes closer to me. As I raise my hips he rolls his and his now rigid member glides in past the drenched folds, filling me in one move.

"aaahhh. God this feels good". He snarls taking a moment to enjoy the feeling of my walls cocooning his engorged member. My hands glide through his hair as our eyes meet momentarily. He lowers his head and seals his mouth against mine as he begins to rock his hips forcing himself in and out of me.

We are both drenched and our skin easily glides across each other on layer of perspiration. I can feel the male prickle of his chest and his happy trail against my smooth feminine skin and I love it. I love his maleness and my nostrils flare taking in his scent as he undulates against me.

"You feel so good and I love it. You are so soft" he whispers never stopping his gentle thrusting. As he continues he begins to pick up speed and he buries his head in my neck as I envelope him in my arms.

With every thrust forward he is picking my hips up off of the bed and I can see him working his way to his release. Finally both of us have our release and try to catch our breaths.

He pulls his member out of me and I wince. He tosses the used condom into the basin. I lie down on the bed and stare at him. He comes near me and stokes my cheeks.

"I love it" he says and anxious waiting for my answer. "I like it Klaus" I tell him and he raise his eyebrows and I blush.

"So, again love" I just nod and he went off to take new condom and he comes to bed.

"Oh, my go! You are bleeding love. Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" he asks me with horrified look on his face.

I look down and see what he is talking about and I flush scarlet. I can see my blood and this is my evidence of losing my virginity. Oh, my god how should tell him this.

"Please love tells me. Why are you bleeding?"

"Oh, Klaus I'm …I'm virgin" I say slowly and stared at my knotted fingers.

"What did you say love?"

"That I'm…. virgin Klaus."When I look at him, he stares at me like I have three head. Slowly smile forms on his lips.

He gives me wicked smile and raises his eyebrows. He comes between my thighs and pulls me to him. He gives me the condom to place it on his member. I took the condom from him and my hands are shaking. I slowly touch his member, his so soft and pink. I place the condom with the help of Klaus.

I stoke his member up and down. Klaus closes his eyes and enjoy the pleasure I'm giving him. He slowly enters me and we begin to rock our hips together. I have my hands around his neck and he places his hands on my hips.

My god this is so intense. I can hear the grunts as the air leaves his chest in spurts with each thrust. He grumbles never missing a stoke. "Klaus" I whimper as I can feel my muscles begin to tense. I gush as I surrender to him again, my body trembling in his lap; drowning in the intense sensory overload. I gasp as I finally catch my breath again. Klaus places both hands on my hips and intensifies his march.

He is thrusting with determination. He is a man on his mission and his goal is climax. He pulls my hips back to meet his every thrust until I feel him begin to tense.

He growls and thrust once more before folding over me and trembling against me. He gasps as he catches his breath. He gently kisses me and releases me and throws his condom. I lie back on the bed. He falls on his back beside me and I watch his belly glisten under the soft light as he heaves to catch his breath.

He looks over and stokes my cheeks. We both fell asleep and I still can't sleep. All I think about how this night. I touch my lips and I smile every time I touch my lips. I can still taste his lips on my mouth.

I turn over and he sleeping peacefully. I see his soft stubble and my hands are etching to touch him. I force myself to sleep.

\- **So how was it? Good or bad. Please leave a review. You can follow me on tumblr pravee13.**


End file.
